Christmas Meddling
by Sweetlilloz
Summary: Christmas, a time for friends,family and for dreams coming true. Brooke Scott decided this year it's time for a little bit of meddling, for her best friend Haley James to finally get the one thing she's always wanted.


**Hey Hey, well I thought I would give you all an early Christmas, or whatever holiday you celebrate Present. You'll get the gist of it as you read through the story but for those of you wondering it's SERIOUSLY AU! **

* * *

><p>Brooke Scott loved Christmas, she loved everything about it. From the pine trees that were cut down and placed in people's homes for them to decorate, to the smell of the pine tree mixing with the smell of the Christmas turkey being cooked perfectly in the kitchen. She also loved having her somewhat dysfunctional family all in one place, her parents, brother, grandparents, aunt and uncle, even her cousin who spent the rest of the year off at boarding school; all together once again. But this year, this year was special. Every year for as long as she could remember Tree Hill High held an all ages winter wonderland dance, which the Ravens Cheerleaders were in charge of. Brooke was the captain of the Ravens now, so she was going to make this a dance to remember.<p>

She was going to leave no stone unturned this year's dance would go down in history as one of, if not the best all ages dance Tree Hill had ever seen. Or at least that was her goal. Well one of them; the other was to finally get her best friend and brother together. Some might have thought it weird Brooke wanting her best friend to date her twin brother; but those people didn't know Nathan and Haley. Nor did they know just how much of an effect Haley James had on turning bad boy Nathan Scott around.

This time last year Brooke could remember her brother going on about the twelve girls of Christmas. A game he and his basket ball friends had come up with, to sleep with one girl a day till Christmas. When in their words one of them usually Nathan would sacrifice a virgin, Brooke hated that guy the one her brother morphed into when they started high school. He was arrogant, pompous and really just an all round jerk. But some time in the last twelve months, he noticed Haley James, his sister's best friend. That was when everything changed, for some reason Brooke was yet to figure out Nathan had finally seen Haley as the beautiful young woman she was not just his sister's best friend.

Brooke had a sneaking suspicion that it had to do with a conversation he had overheard the two of them having. Brooke as usual had been sitting there bagging out her brother and his ridicules antics, Haley had pretty much agreed with her only adding that it was a shame he was such a prick because he was rather good looking and if he stopped being such a jerk and actually started caring about people that he could get pretty much any girl he wanted. In the weeks and months that followed that Brooke had seen her brother slowly transform into the guy he was now. Haley had been right, this Nathan the caring, very protective and only sometimes a little jerky could have any girl he wanted at Tree Hill High. There however was only girl he was interested in and that was his tutor and his sister's best friend Haley James. Walking into the Whitey Durham gym Brooke found Nathan standing in the middle of the dance floor; his hands in his pockets as he looked around.

"Don't worry little brother your precious gym will go back to how it looked before your game," she said linking arms with him. They may have been fraternal twins but Nathan defiantly got the height out of the two of them.

"Good to know, so do you have a date to this thing yet? Do I?" he asked knowing it was better to let Brooke handle all these things then to try and go against her.

"Me, I'm going as friends with Mouth. You are going with Tutor girl, because trust me when I'm done with the both of you, well let's just say I better be god mother of your first born" Nathan laughed as much as he wished that were true Haley didn't see him that way at all.

-  
>Quinn James who was home for the holidays laughed at her little sister who walked into her room and flopped onto her bed before screaming into her pillow. There were only two reasons Quinn knew of that her very sensible, little sister would do this. One was she and her best friend Brooke had, had another fight or two, it was to do with Brooke's twin brother Nathan, whom Quinn knew her little sister liked a lot more then she should. Although she had never told anyone; she hadn't even told Quinn officially.<p>

"Sorry I didn't hear that" she said as she heard her little sister say something into her pillow. Haley flipped over grabbing the stuffed dog that Nathan had won at a fair a few months ago, he had won another and given it to his sister but Quinn knew that was only an afterthought.

"I said why did he have to wear a blue shirt to school today. Two weeks I have off, two weeks where I can avoid Nathan Royal Scott and he had to wear a shirt. That one made my heart race and, two bought out his perfect eyes even more. Uh I hate Brooke Penelope Scott why did she have to have a twin brother so...

"Hot?" Quinn asked Haley laughed and stuffed her face into the stuffed dog.

"God Quinn what am I going to do? When he's around I can't think straight, and when he's not all I do is think of him. I can't like him I can't even fancy him; he's my best friend's brother. Sometimes I wish he was still a dick because then I would not be in this mess," said Haley. Quinn felt for her little sister although she and the rest of their family had been waiting for this day since Brooke, Nathan and Haley were five and met at the park when the Scott's had moved to Tree Hill. She still didn't like that Haley had to go through all this. It was the big sister in her that wanted to protect Haley from it all even if she knew that Haley had to go through it; it was all a part of growing up.

-  
>Arriving home Brooke saw her Aunt and Uncle's care in the driveway. She squealed they were here; finally that meant Lucas was here as well. Getting out of the car before Nathan had time to park it she bolted inside and found Lucas sitting with the adults.<p>

"Hi Aunt Karen, Uncle Keith, Lucas come with me" she said grabbing her cousins hand and dragging him upstairs making the four adults laugh. Karen looked over at her sister in law who rolled her eyes and laughed.

"She probably wants his help in getting Nathan and Haley together she's determined to get them together before New Year's" said Deb smiling as her son walked in. She knew Karen, Keith and Lucas were in for a shock when it came to Nathan. Last time they had seen him he had been the bad boy.

"Hi honey, your Aunt and Uncle have arrived and Lucas is upstairs with Brooke," she said Nathan groaned that's all he needed his cousin to be involved.

"I heard, Brooke squealed in my ear and was out of the car before I could pull it to the curb. Hey Aunt Karen, Uncle Keith." he said flopping down between his parents.

"How was school?"

"Horrible I didn't see Haley once. She's avoiding me for some reason, well that's what Mouth said, now I have two weeks off and I have to figure out what I did to make her avoid me," Dan Scott smirked he had a feeling he knew why but he wouldn't say anything. No he didn't want to get Nathan's hopes up but he had a feeling Haley James liked his son as much as his son liked her.

Lucas Scott looked at his cousin as if she had grown another head, which wasn't unusual as it was the general feeling he got when he talked to Brooke. He loved her to bits but he had never met anyone who could talk as fast and in as many circles as his cousin could.

"So you're telling me that Nathan isn't a jerk anymore and you want my help to get him to date your best friend?" he asked when Brooke nodded Lucas got up from where he was sitting and walked over to her feeling her forehead with the back of his hand, when she knocked it away he held out his hand.

"What are you doing Luke?" she asked rather confused as to what he was waiting for.

"The drugs you so clearly have to be on, Nathan is annoying asshole who could care less about you or Haley and unless there had been some fight between you and your bestie that I don't know about. You would never sanely suggest this. So you clearly have to be tripping on something" he said Brooke laughed and got up grabbing his hand and walking out her bedroom door and heading down stairs. She found her brother with both sets of parents.

"Nate tell your cousin I'm not on drugs, I have to get my stuff and get over to Haley's so we can get ready for tonight. Oh and Lucas Scott do not think for one minute you are getting out of this. Your stuff is with Nathan's" she said winking at them and heading back upstairs. Lucas looked at his cousin who laughed and pulled Lucas away from their parents.

-  
>Brooke walked into the James home just like she had been doing for the past ten years. She walked over and gave Lydia a hug before she started up the stairs. She stopped when she heard Quinn James talking; creeping to just outside her best friend's bedroom door Brooke listened into what the two sisters were saying.<p>

"Haley you have to tell her" said Quinn Brooke frowned Haley told her everything what had she not told her.

"How do I tell my best friend that I've fallen for her twin brother? That I can't go a tutoring session without getting distracted by those blue eyes, that my heart skips a beat every time he gives me a friendly hug. Or that I foolishly pretend he didn't win a Teddy bear for her at that fair a few months ago. Quinny I remember when we started high school Brooke wasn't kidding when she said that if any of her friends fell in love with Nathan she would no longer be friends with them. She's my best friend, I don't know what I would do without Tigger" said Haley. Brooke grinned and did a little dance this would make her job tonight so much easier, Nathan was head over heels for Haley, and Haley was hopelessly in love with him. Walking down the stairs again she waited a few seconds before running up again pretending she had never heard the conversation.

"Tutor girl, hey Quinny what cha know?" Brooke asked Quinn could see the twinkle in her little sister's best friend's Brooke Penelope Scott had heard pretty much all of the last conversation smiling Quinn got up.

"Nothing much, I'm gonna go. Have fun tonight Haley Bob"

"Doubt it" Haley said laughing as Brooke hit her with a pillow. Quinn walked out shaking her head knowing that if Brooke Scott had anything to do with it, Haley would be coming home with a very different attitude. She left the two of them to get ready and headed downstairs to see what her mother was up to.

Once Quinn was gone Brooke turned to Haley and grinned, knowing now that Haley felt pretty much the same as Nathan did, getting them together tonight would be a synch. But first things first they had to get ready.

-  
>Marvin 'Mouth' McFadden had arrived at the James house at the same time Nathan and Lucas did. Mouth had heard of Lucas but really hadn't met him, he'd moved to Tree Hill after Lucas had gone to boarding school so he wasn't one of these people who freaked out every time he was in town.<p>

"Unless Brooke hasn't told me I thought I was her date?" he asked Nathan nodded then realized that Lucas being with him would have made Mouth question Brooke's motives.

"This is, my cousin Lucas he and his parents are in town for the holidays. Luke this is Mouth, a friend of ours and Brooke's date" said Nathan the two teens nodded as they headed inside, both Lucas and Mouth a little weary of just walking right on in. Lydia James looked up as they came into the living room.

"You all look mighty hansom if I were 30 years younger." she said with a laugh only Nathan laughed having known her sense of humour his whole life.

All three boys turned as Brooke came down the stairs in an off the shoulder black dress that sparkled as the light hit it in the right place her hair was curled and put on top of her head she smiled and gave all three boys a hug, before turning around. She looked over at her brother and bit her lip as Haley came down the stairs when Nathan tried to hide his reaction Brooke smirked she got the result she wanted.

Turning back to her friend she watched as Haley came down in a dark blue one shoulder dress that matched perfectly to Nathan's tie. If anyone tried anything tonight Brooke was certain she'd take the prison sentence handed to her for killing them. Haley James and Nathan Scott were there together and she had made dam sure that people knew that.

"Wow, Haley you look really nice," said Mouth Nathan just nodded as Haley grinned seeing Lucas standing there as she came to them she gave her old friend a hug before trying not to check Nathan out too much or make what she did do too obvious in front of Brooke. Little did Haley know that Brooke would have actually loved that.

"Ok let's go we don't want to be late" said Brooke hurrying them outside. It didn't pass her that her brother had rested his hand in the small of Haley's back guiding her out. Oh yes her plan was going perfectly.

-  
>Lucas walked into the gym of the high school his cousins went to and was in awe of just how much detail was put into transforming it from a regular old gym to this, well, winter wonderland.<p>

"Brooke you out did yourself" he said as his cousin came up beside him Brooke smirked she knew that and she loved the fact that everyone here knew this was her brain child.

Haley looked around the gym and laughed only Brooke could pull this off, because only Brooke was crazy enough to see that something like this would actually work. She looked up as she felt Nathan's hand slip into hers, she smiled and rested her cheek on his forearm for a moment before they headed over to their friends who were getting photos taken.

Lucas and Mouth both laughed as Brooke tried to suppress a squeal when she saw her best friend and brother walking over to them hand in hand.

"Oh this is going to be sooo easy, they are making my job as official match maker. Too dam easy and they don't even know it" she said clinging to both boys. Lucas couldn't help but laugh, last year he never would have pegged Nathan to be the type of guy that Haley would date at all. But then again he only saw his cousins once a year from the look on their friend's face he knew that Nathan had changed a lot. He moved out of the photo area along with Brooke and Mouth and watched as Brooke smirked. There was now a line up at the photo booth and Lucas could see that his cousin had walked right into a trap. Nathan was now standing under mistletoe.

"Smooth Brooke" he muttered, however his attention was bought back to Nathan as a redheaded girl walked up to him and pulled him into a kiss. He looked over at Brooke who if it were possible would have had steam coming out her ears as she made a beeline not for Haley who was rushing out the door but to the redhead.

"Merry Christmas Nate" she said winking at him and slapping his butt before moving off into the crowd. Nathan looked around confused till Brooke came over.

"That bitch! I swear I will- Uh rach-ho strikes again. Go hang with Luke and Mouth while I find Haley" she said Nathan nodded still dazed at what had happened Rachel had blind sighted him and he was still trying to catch up. Watching his sister take off Nathan then made his way over to his cousin and friend.

"Rachel better watch her back, Brooke will be on the war path and if Peyton ever gets here she's likely to end up in a ditch somewhere" said Mouth knowing just how much effort Brooke had put into tonight being special for more than just that it was Christmas.

-  
>Peyton Sawyer arrived at Tree Hill High School a little later then she intended to, getting out if her car she saw one of her best friends Haley sitting outside trying, and not very successfully to hide the tears that were running down her face. Messing what Peyton was saw had been an hour of Brooke and Haley fighting over what makeup to use. Walking over to her friend she sat down and wrapped an arm<br>around her.

"What's up foxy?" she asked when Haley didn't reply and she heard what could only be the unmistakable mutterings of Brooke Scott. Then she knew it had something to do with Nathan. When Brooke found them Peyton got up letting the Bubbly brunette wrap her arms around Haley. Yes she was their best friend but Haley and Brooke had been friends since they were five. Peyton became their friend at the age of eight, right after her mother died, they had been the only two who had come over and sat with her to keep her company.

"Who am I killing now?" she asked, this was just how things worked with them, Peyton would go in for the kill while Brooke or Haley cheered the other up. However no one wanted to be in the line of fire when it was either Brooke or Haley who were on the war path. Both of those girls had tempers to match anyone they took on.

"Rachel who else," said Brooke as her best friend rested her head on her shoulder. Peyton nodded and left the two of them there while she went to find this bitch none of them could stand.

"Hales, I know you like Nathan. I know you really like him," Haley looked up and went to say something when Brooke held up her hand.

"And I know you remember what I said freshman year and that you would never do anything to hurt me. Nathan likes you too, and I mean crazy likes you. Sure I did all this for Christmas because you know it's my favourite time of the year. But I had ulterior _motive_this year. I wanted to help my best friend get the guy. You have been a massive reason in why Nathan has changed so much this year, you bought back my little brother- ok he's half an hour younger so what. He's still my little brother. The guy we used to know, not that jerk he was last year. So yeah my rule still applies I don't want anyone dating Nathan, anyone but my best friend that is." Haley smiled and rested her head on Brooke's shoulder if only things were that simple.

"He kissed her back, only for a second but still... And I know you're going to say that's nothing but to me it's something. Maybe he hasn't changed that much at all. How can we be sure Brookie? I love Nathan, I do but- I guess I just want to be sure. That if I give my heart to him he's not going to stomp on it. That me tutoring him, and this past year; hasn't been one massive trick that he will find sickeningly funny because I don't think I'd ever be able to trust a guy again if he did. I just- he's changed so much so quickly, a part of me, that I have been struggling with all year says that he's full of shit" said Haley Brooke nodded, she knew exactly what her friend was talking about because she had, had the same thoughts. They both looked up as Nathan walked over to them his hand in his pockets. His tie was undone and hanging around his neck a clear sign to both girls that he was getting antsy. Brooke looked over at Haley who nodded kissing the top of her friend's head Brooke got up and smiled at her brother resting a hand on his arm before heading back inside.

Nathan sat down beside Haley playing with the end of his tie before looking at her. Yes her eyes were slightly red, and her makeup had run a little but she was still as cute as ever.

"Haley I- he stopped he didn't know what to say, Haley had known him most of his life, she'd known the kind caring Nathan and had watched as he had turned into the jerk. So he was pretty sure he could guess what was going through her mind about him right about now.

"Look Nate, I like you a lot, more then I probably should considering who we are and our social standings at school but I do. I've liked you for years, but I've always put my friendship with Brooke first. Partly because I don't know what I would do without her; and partly because I watched you go from this kind sweet boy into a real dick of a teenager. This year you changed so much so quickly that I-

"Can't help but wonder if it's all one big joke on my part?" Nathan asked finishing what she had been saying Haley nodded. Before looking over at him she smiled as she saw the nervous look on his face.

"Hales, I've never told anyone this, and the only reason I'm telling you now is because I really need to score some brownie points. I heard you and Brooke talking at the beginning of the year. About how much if a dick I was last Christmas, with that game that the Ravens played. How you said it was a shame cos if I was nice I could get any girl I wanted." Haley nodded remembering the conversation well.

"I also remember you saying why are all the hot guys' dicks? And Brooke asked you what you said and you laughed, and then said why are all the hot guys' dicks? She-

"Wait you heard that?" Haley asked blushing as Nathan nodded she hid her face in his shoulder before looking up at him.

"That's embarrassing, Brooke paid me out so much for that comment, I can't believe you heard that" Nathan laughed and wrapped an arm around her. He kissed the top of her head in the same place Brooke had smiling as she relaxed more resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hales your comment got me thinking, if someone like you could find me hot, why was it that only girls like Rachel were interested. It hit me one day at practice. Brooke was battling off Tim and Mat who were all over her not leaving her alone they'd tried to cop a feel once or twice and the rest of the team thought it was funny. Then you walked in with Jake and Mouth, and I could see it plain as day. Mouth and Jake respected you they treated you properly; when you hugged them, unlike Tim they didn't flick your bra strap. They gave you a hug and that was it. You could talk to them and laugh with them and you felt comfortable with them. Jake also got Tim and Matt to leave Brooke alone. It was then I realized that it wasn't the popularity, or the fact that I was a Raven or even the star Raven. That was stopping me from dating girls like you. It was me and how I treated people. After that practice and what I had seen. I was determined to change so that a girl like you would want to be seen with a guy like me.  
>Actually so you would want to be seen with me. I like you Haley a lot, I'll never figure out why someone so bright, funny, caring and as smart as you likes me; and selfishly I hope you never realize that you are way to goo- Nathan stopped when Haley stood up he looked at her strangely till she smiled and held out her hand.<p>

"I would kiss you but what fun would that be? Here, where Rachel can't see" she said Nathan laughed and got up wrapping an arm around her as they headed back inside.

Peyton Sawyer was trying to calm Brooke Scott down as she stood there glaring at Rachel Gatina who was, sneakily enough talking to a teacher so that Brooke and Peyton couldn't yell at her. Both girls turned around when Rachel went from smirking at them to glaring at someone behind them. Brooke laughed as she saw her brother and best friend they were back in the photo booth line Nathan's arm around Haley's shoulder as Haley's head rested on his chest.

"The good girl wins again, sorry rach-ho" said Brooke happily skipping off to join her brother and best friend. Peyton smirked as the teacher Rachel had been talking to frowned and looked over to what Rachel was glaring at. Seeing Brooke Scott standing there talking to her best friend the teacher shook her head and walked off, not once noticing that Nathan was standing with them.

-  
>Nathan laughed as Brooke rambled on about Rachel and how that girl was going to pay. Till he noticed that he and Haley had arrived back to where the madness of Rachel Gatina had all started. He took Haley's chin in his thumb and forefinger tilting her head upwards as he lent into kiss her. Smiling as her arms wrapped around him. When they came back he winked at her.<p>

"That's how it was meant to go before. Cos you're the only one who got me to realize what I was missing out on" he said tapping Haley's nose watching as she blushed slightly before resting her head on his chest.

"Sorry sis you were saying?" he asked as if he had been listening to her ranting before.

"Not as creepy or gross as I thought it would be" she said poking her tongue at Haley who glared back at her. It was obviously a conversation the two of them had, had in the past that Nathan knew nothing about. The three of them look up as Haley and Nathan were called over. Standing in front of the themed backdrop Nathan placed a kiss to the top of Haley's head as the photo was taken. Brooke grinned ok so tonight hadn't gone off like she had planned but still, after all the waiting her best friend got the guy. Ok so the guy was her brother but looking at them now Brooke couldn't see them with anyone else. They belonged together, Nathan and Haley.


End file.
